Reversed
by Double M B
Summary: The ninja turtles get hit by a new kraang ray gun that make them go crazy and be the opposite personalities. Rated T for blood and violence. (I don't rally know what kind of genre to put for this) Credit to mellowmonsters and comfycozysweaters on tumblr for this idea (I am so sorry I forgot to give credit to you, please forgive me)
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

Sanity is something that's not easy to keep. You could just stop being sane at any moment. You wouldn't have worries or problems. You wouldn't have a care in the world. It's so easy, but your sanity keeps you from letting go. It keeps you from loosing your mind. It's the whole reason why you don't do stupid things. But, sanity has its cons. It makes you care to much for other people. It makes you over-thing the possiblilities of a situation. It makes you want to do things for other people and make sacrifices for them. It's your choice to keep your sanity or let it go. It's all up to you...

The turtles stood together with their shells against each others'. The Kraang surrounded them. It would've been like any other night except that the kraang had a new gun prototype.

"I wonder what that does-" Don started. Raph slapped a hand over his mouth.

"You can fangirl about science when we get home, egghead." Raph said. Donnie glared at him and pulled off the hand from his mouth.

"It's not called fangirling Raphael!" Donnie exclaimed. Leo sighed.

"Stop fighting you two!" Leo ordered. Raph gave Don a shove and went back to his fighting stance. Mikey grinned and looked over.

"You'd think that it'd be me and Raph fighting. Or Leo and Raph. Or-" Mikey said getting slapped by Raph.

"Shut it!" He said. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Guys, stop, we need to be serious." He said.

"We are," They all annswered. Leo was on the verge of slapping his forhead over and over until he got a concusion, but he had to keep it together. A kraang bot aimed the new device at the four turtles.

"What is that?!" Donnie asked, mostly to himself.

"This device will make the ones called the turtles act differently then how the one called the turtles act at the time unit known as now." The kraang said in his monotone voice. Raph smirked.

"Try us." He mocked, twirling his sais. It almost seemed like the kraang was grinning as they pulled the trigger. A bright blue beam filled the room and the turtles were knocked down.

Mikey's POV

I sat up and rubbed my head, "Where am I?" I wondered, trying to get up. I got dizzy and stayed down. There was a low chuckle in the distance, "Who's there?" I asked, looking around in the darkness. I heard a noise behind me and suddenly there was the chain of a nunckuck around my neck, digging into my skin.

"Oh Mikey." An evil voice said from behind me, "Poor, innocent Mikey." He continued with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" I demanded, gritting my teeth.

"You know me, Mikey. And I know you. Better then you think actually." He said, pulling the nunckuck from my neck. I took a deep breath and stood up to face the evil presence. It was me. Mikey stood before me with dark circles under his eyes and an evil grin plastered on his face. Blood dripped from his hands and nunckucks. I took a step back.

"You are not me." I said, reaching for my own nunckucks to find them gone.

"Stupid creature you are. It's sad really," He said, rubbing his bloody hands on the nunckucks. He licked the blood off of his pinky and grinned at me. I gave a discusted face as I watched blood drip from his mouth.

"What's sad is that you like the taste of blood." I yelled, pointing at him.

"Oh, but dear Michelangelo, it tastes so good." He said, offering me a nunckuck, "And it looks like you're missing something." He said, nodding towards my belt. I grit my teeth.

"I'll never try blood." I said, sticking my tongue out at the very thought. Mikey chuckled.

"You'll really like it my friend." He said, throwing a nunckuck at me. I gasped and tried to dodge it but I wouldn't budge. The nunckuck hit my face and blood started running down from my forehead. I closed my eyes and kept my mouth shut.

"Come on Mikey. Just a taste." He said. I heard his footsteps coming closer. I felt his cold hands touch my face and I turned my head, "Don't make me mad. You won't like me when I'm mad." He said, kicking me in the plastron. I grunted, my mouth opening. Blood ran into it and I shot up, trying to spit it out. It DID taste good actually. Mikey cocked his head with an evil smile.

"What do you think now, dear Michelangelo?" He asked, walking over and putting an arm around me. I licked my lips. Tasting the blood made me crave more. I didn't care who it was from. I needed more. Now, "I must teach you one other thing, brother." I looked at him, half scared and half insane.

"W-what?" I asked, licking the blood from my lips.

"Do you ever hurt anyone for fun?" He asked, picking his nunckuck up and placing them in his belt.

"No! Never!" I yelled, comign at him. He grabbed me and flipped me over.

"I'm craving blood and you are making me mad, dear friend." Mikey said, pinning me down. I just stared at him as he stood back up, "Why don't you hurt people for fun?" He asked, putting his hands behind his shell and walking around me. I pushed myself up.

"Because it's wrong, that's why!" I replied, yelling at him again.

"Don't rasie your voice at me." He ordered, "It's not wrong if they have wronged you." He said. I thought about this. He did have a point.

"But, that's revenge." I said, putting the peices together.

"And?"

"R-revenge is wrong. You need to forgive people."

"Ha! But that's so hard, my friend!" He said with an over dramatic sigh. I had no resonse. He was right. It was easier too get revenge and get blood. I smiled.

"So, innocent people won't get hurt?" I asked. He grinned and walked over, putting an arm around me.

"Of course not, dear Mikey..."

Donnie's POV

"Hello?" I asked, looking around in the darkness. Fog moved along the ground. I shuddered, "Hello!" I said, louder this time. My voice echoed everywhere.

"Donatello." My own voice said. I looked around. The voice was coming from every direction.

"W-who is it?" I asked, standing up and stepping back. A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, reaching for my bo-staff. It wasn't in its holder. I spun around and faced the presence.

"It's you, ignoramus." Don said, crossing his arms. He wore a labcoat and had bloody gloves on. Dark circles outlined his eyes and his pupils were dialated.

"W-why are you dressed like that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow ridge.

"Well, I am a scientist, aren't I?" He asked.

"Yes, but why is there blood on your gloves?"

"Scientists experiment on things." He answered, walking over and trying to put a hand on my shoulder. I stepped back before he could.

"What 'things' are you experimenting on?" I asked.

"You ask to many questions." He said, leaning his head back and groaning. I glared at him, "I thought that we were the same! But apparently you're an idiot." He said, motioning towards me. I grit my teeth.

"At least I don't experiment on my brothers!" I yelled, "How do you live with yourself?!"

"I just keep living, stupid. The only way to learn more about us is to do tests on your brothers. It's only logical." He answered.

"It's mean! They're your won skin and blood! They're living and breathing! It's cruelty!" I screamed. He shrugged.

"All of us are freaks. We are meant to be experimented on and studied. But this is from a real scientist's opinion. An ignoramus like you wouldn't understand." He said with an evil grin. He walked over to me and got in my face, "I thought you were a scientist Donatello. I really did."

"You're breath smells like crud." I said, crinkling my nose and pulling away. He stood up straight, putting his bloody hands behind his shell.

"A small price to pay for science." He said with another evil smile. I glared daggers at him.

"Having poor hygine is not 'a small price to pay for science'." I said, crossing my arms.

"You soon will understand. Maybe I can teach you some." He said, walking over to me. I held my nose, "First of all, don't you want to learn more about what the mutagen did to our DNA?" He asked. I thought about it.

"Yes, but that doesn't-" I answered, him interupting me.

"How are you going to learn without investigating? You can't go into a court room and have the judge look at you and say guilty can you? You must go through the evidence and all the different possibilities to get a good answer." He said.

"I-I guess."

"There are no guesses in science, Donatello." He scolded. I could feel my sanity draining away. I tried to keep it but it was flowing away like a waterfall, "Do you understand me?"

"...Yes..."


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's POV

A chill ran down my spine and I woke with a start. I was in a void of darkness. A cold void to be exact. I pushed myself up and rubbed my arms to keep warm.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

"I don't know. Where are we?" A voice answered. I looked around to find no one.

"Who's there?" I asked assertivly. A figure stepped forward. It- it was me. He stood there with his swords drawn and hanging from his hands. His head was cocked to the side, an insane smile on his face. Hie pupils were the size of pin points and his eyes were wide open.

"I was about to ask the same to you." He said, stepping forward and pointing a sword at me. I stepped though he was me, I didn't trust him with the katana, "Why are you afraid? We are the same, aren't we?"

"I don't trust you and I am nothing like you." I answered.

"You don't even trust yourself?" He asked, stepping forward again. I cautiously stepped back.

"No, I trust me. Not you." I replied, getting a little confused.

"But I am you, Leonardo." He said, holding his arms out wide, "Don't you believe me?"

"Stop asking questions!" I yelled.

"Why?" He asked with a smirk. I groaned and grabbed my head.

"You're driving me insane!" I yelled to him. He chuckled a little.

"But insanity is so nice." He said, walking over. I just took a step back, "You're sanity keeps you from actually seeing the big picture." I grabbed my head again.

"How?!" I demanded in a loud voice.

"Must you yell, Leonardo?" He asked, running the blunt end of his katana down mme shell. I shuddered, "You see, you think that you are a good leader aye?"

"Well, yes. I guess so." I answered with a shurg. He chuckled.

"But, Leonardo, good leaders have control of their followers. You don't have that, now do you?"

"They just don't like listeing to me."

"Because they doubt you. They question you because they don't believe your choices. Now, a good leader wouldn't be questioned because his followers don't doubt them. Do you undertsand?" He asked. I wanted to slap him for asking so many questions, but I had to admit; he was right. My brothers don't believe in my chioces.

"But any leader will have these issues." I said, trying to deny him.

"Why must you keep denying the fact that you are not a good leader?" He asked, walking in circles around me.

"Because I still believe that I'm a good enough leader for my brothers."

"There's that silly sanity again. It is keeping you from seeing the big picture, see?" He asked, putting an arm around me. I shrugged it off.

"No, my sanity is keeping me from loosing my mind like you." I said sternly.

"But you feel so free once you let it go. You won't care about your brothers anymore. It's all about you." He said, "Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Well, yes, but I can't just stop caring for my brothers." I answered.

"Yes you can. Just let your sanity wash away." He said, motioning with his sword. I glared at him. My sanity was already draining away by just talking to him.

"But, what about my brothers?" I asked, getting more and more confused every second.

"They'd be fine. They need to learn how to care for themselves anyway." He said, putting an arm around me, "So... how about it?" He asked with a smirk, tilting his head towards me.

"I- I don't know..." I answered honestly. The last drop of my sanity was gone and I was as confused as ever.

"Good."

Raph's POV

"Freakin' kraang!" I exclaimed, rubbing my head and sitting up, "Hey! Anyone here?" I yelled, looking around. I heard wimpering behind me and spun around. I almost had to smirk, "Hey, who are you?" I yelled.

"Please don't yell." A voice said. I chuckled a little.

"Come out here and face me like a man!" I yelled, throwing my arms out wide. The voice bearer stepped forward. My smile faded as I looked at him. Or me, I'm not sure. He stood there with scars coving his arms and legs. His bottom lip was quivering and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Sorry," He said, quietly. My grin came back.

"Why are you- I mean I- such a wimp?" I asked, crossing my arms. He sniffled and started crying, "Stop crying, dork!" I yelled. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. I groaned and tapped my foot.

"Sorry." He coughed out, "I-I can't help it." I groaned. Why was he such a baby?!

"Why are you crying?" I asked quietly. He wiped his nose and looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Y-you don't like me either." He said, curling into a ball. If he was anyone but me, I would laugh my head off and say sarcasticly, 'of course not', but I didn't want to make myself cry again.

"But, I don't cry that easily." I said. It was the best response I had.

"Even with all the disapointment?" He asked.

"W-what disapointment?"

"None of your brothers like you." He answered, wiping his eyes.

"They like me." I said, squinting my eyes.

"No they don't. You're either a disapointment or just not good enough." He said, starting to cry again. I stomped my foot and groaned.

"Stop crying!" I yelled. He started crying harder, "I'm not a disapointment and you aren't either!"

"But, Raphael, we are." He managed to cough out. The last two words seemed to echo in my head. Maybe- no, I am not a disapointment.

"No. We aren't." I said sternly. The last thing I need was both of me crying.

"Yes. We. Are." He said in almost a yell. You couln't tell this guy anything! He stared at me long and hard with my emerald green eyes. My eyes started getting teary. He was right. No he wasn't. Yes he was. I grabbed my head and yelled.

"Stop yelling!" He exclaimed, covering his ears.

"You stop!" I yelled back, gritting my teeth. Before he could yell back he broke out crying. I bit the side of my lip, my eyes filling with tears, "You're gonna make me cry!" I yelled. He started crying harder. I gave a fake cough and broke out crying. I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands.

"S-stop..." I said, trailing off in my sobs.


End file.
